The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of apple tree botanically classified as Malus domestica Borkh. and known by the varietal name ‘ROHO 3615’. The new variety was discovered in 2000 in Langensendelbach, Germany. The new variety is the result of a natural and stable branch mutation of ‘Pinova’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,601). The new variety exhibits similar disease resistance, fruit storage capacity, tree growth, fruit quality, and fruit size to ‘Pinova’, but exhibits a full red color. The full red color of ‘ROHO 3615’, especially of the apples ripened in the shadow of the trees, distinguishes the new variety from other Malus domestica varieties. Further, the fruit of the new variety ripens later than ‘Gala’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,637) and the taste of ‘Gala’ fruit is sweeter. However, ‘Gala’ is more susceptible to scab.
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.